


Dot Dot Dot - An Interlude

by gladsomemind



Series: TMATNB [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s bad day isn’t getting any better.</p><p>Old LJ Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dot Dot Dot - An Interlude

It was late afternoon before Arthur started to feel better. His planned inspection of the nice, quiet, arrows had turned into sparring with some of the newer aspiring knights. It was only long years of training that had prevented them from wiping the floor with him.

When Merlin brought lunch out to the field the shock of seeing him nearly caused Arthur to slip. Reaction to that and to not knowing quite what Merlin had seen that morning set him straight on the attack.

“Merlin, you are still the worst servant in the entire castle.” The words just came out of his mouth with no input from his brain. The stunned look on Merlin’s face almost had him apologising

It was thoughts of his father that stopped him. “Kings have to be decisive. No matter what, you need to stay the course. If you back down you will seem weak. If you are weak then people will take advantage. At that point you may as well step down and let someone else take over.” The look on his face as he had said this, emotionless and dead, had made the words linger.

The look on Merlin’s face was fleeting, replaced almost immediately by one of wry amusement – seemingly designed to set Arthur on edge. Coupled with the pounding in his head he was ready to retreat back to his bed and pretend the day had never happened.

The only problem with that plan was he had no idea what he was going to be faced with when he did get back. He also didn’t know which of the possible scenarios he actually wanted.

Arthur turned to survey the training field as Merlin gathered up the empty baskets, laughing and joking with one of the other servants. Noise that was both intrusive and unwelcome.

Turning quickly in a move guaranteed to upset his stomach the next orders were more of a growl than a request. “Merlin. Just take the baskets and go!” Looking up a glimpse of blue and yellow caught his eye and he saw Morgana and Gwen at a window observing the exchange.

Nothing to do no though; just go back to the afternoons training.

***

The look of disgust he got from Gwen as he passed her in the corridor as he went back to his room at the end of the day was surprising. Gwen was an excellent servant who never seemed to let her real feelings show.

Arthur knew that she had a thing for Merlin and that normally meant he got a small smile, not this belligerent look as if he was something unpleasant she had stepped in.

Shaking his head he continued down the corridor to his room. It was less surprising when, as he walked past her door, to hear Morgana shout out, “Arthur!” Peremptory, autocratic and convinced of the reaction she was going to get.

The door opened wider and there stood Morgana gesticulating for Arthur to enter the room. That Arthur obeyed her summons was unusual and he put it down to the day he had been having. He sat on her bed and watched as Morgana seemed to channel some heathen battle maiden.

“What do you think you are doing?” At her opening statement Arthur collapsed backwards and threw his arm over his eyes. “You can’t just treat Merlin like that! He isn’t your slave. He deserves more respect than that. He picks up after you. Cleans up after you and ... Arthur! Are you even listening to me?”

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. After a moment he stood, put his hands on her shoulders and reversed their positions.

“Morgana, he is _my_ manservant. How I treat him is my concern. He is paid to deal with my things and my temper. He is a member of the royal servants, a position he is not qualified for...”

“A position he got for saving your life!”

“Yes. But if he doesn’t like working for me he is free to leave my service. He works for me because he wants to.”

Arthur walked to the door. “Just keep out of it Morgana, go back to your sewing.”

As Morgana stood there spluttering Arthur left and returned to his room. Pausing with one hand on the door he pondered what he would find on the other side. At a look from one of the guards along the corridor he shook his head and entered the room.

The only vision to assault his eyes this time was Merlin sat on a stool giving his boots a final polish. The clothes he was to wear that evening spread out on the bed. For once Merlin’s choice wasn’t a bad set, at least everything went together.

Stripping his own sword belt off, Arthur thrust the weapon at Merlin as he walked past to the antechamber.

“Tomorrow, Merlin, I expect a bath to be prepared. Try to ensure that the water is actually hot by the time it is ready.” His voice trailed off as he moved to the bowl to wash his face and neck. “Do you think you can at least manage that?”

“Yes, my lord.” The answer from Merlin seemed subdued and Arthur was suddenly concerned that his words to Morgana could become a self fulfilling prophecy.

Nothing more was said as Merlin helped him dress for the evening’s event. As the younger man turned to leave Arthur reached out and grabbed his wrist. At Merlin’s wince Arthur let him go as if burned. “What is it?”

“Nothing sire, I just hurt my wrist earlier. Nothing to be concerned about, nothing sire.”

Unconvinced but not wanting to push the point right then, Arthur nodded. “Alright. Don’t forget the bath in the morning, enjoy the rest of your day, I won’t need you again tonight.”  
  
A nod in return and the boy left for the evening.


End file.
